1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alter or for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to its improved structure around a brush holder.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a vibration-absorbing structure in an automotive alternator is disclosed in JP-A-6-14500. In this alternator, a vibration-absorbing member is disposed, in a compressed state in the axial direction, between a front surface of a bearing box and a brush device. Although this vibration-absorbing member is able to absorb vibration in the axial direction, it is not possible to sufficiently suppress vibration of the brush device in the radial direction. On the other hand, a vibration-absorbing structure shown in FIG. 5 has been used in a conventional automotive alternator. As shown in FIG. 5, a vibration-absorbing member 201 disposed between a cover member 100 covering brushes and a rear end wall 200 of a rear frame is compressed in the axial direction. The same problem as above is involved in this structure, too. If the compressive force of the vibration-absorbing member 201 is increased by tightly connecting the cover member 100 to the rear end wall 200, vibration of the cover member 100 in the radial direction would be suppressed somewhat. However, if the connecting force is too high, the cover member 100 will be deformed, and thereby a sealing function of the brush cover 100 will be damaged.